1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids including a pallet-like underframe of electrically conductive material for supporting an exchangeable inner container of plastics material with four side walls, a lower and an upper bottom, a closeable fill socket integrally formed with the upper bottom and an outlet socket with a removal fitting integrally formed at a lower portion of a side wall, an outer casing formed of vertically and horizontally extending metal grate rods, and a single-piece or multi-piece support insert with four side walls of an electrically conductive material arranged between the inner container and the outer casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transport and storage container of the above-described type disclosed in DE 197 20 931 C2 has the disadvantage that the support insert arranged between the inner container and the outer casing increases the empty weight of the container.